This invention generally relates to internally vented filler neck hoses and more particularly to a mandrel assembly for vulcanizing a vent tube within the bore of a filler neck hose, the filler neck hose having a complex multi-curved configuration.
Heretofore, automotive type filler neck pipes have been primarily a single straight-line metal pipe connected between the fuel entry port at an outside position on the vehicle to the fuel tank located in close proximity to the entry port and within the confines of the vehicle bodywork. In recent years however, safety has become of increasing concern and in view thereof manufacturers have constructed various type filler neck configurations that maintain a closure integrity in a crash situation. Such type configurations include filler necks of plastic, and/or rubber hose constructions which are attached between the entry port and fuel tank so as to maintain their closure integrity upon impact. In addition to the attention given to the filler neck construction, manufacturers have relocated vehicle fuel tanks in more obscure and protected locations within the body framework. In this circumstance, longer filler neck pipes had to be made to reach the tank from the more convenient fueling entry port usually located at the rear of the vehicle or at a location on the rear fender wall.
Coupled with the concern for safety, manufacturers have engaged upon development of systems for fuel vapor recovery as it relates to vehicle refueling so that the vapor generated in the fueling process may be drawn back to the pump and thus saved from being lost to the atmosphere. Such fuel vapor recovery also eliminates a hazard that exists when consumers, who are not versed in safety porcedures of pumping volitile and inflammable liquids must pump their own fuel at the service pump. In this circumstance, many and various type externally and internally vented filler neck pipes have been designed to recover the fuel vapor. However, and because of the long distance between the entry port and the tank, filler neck configurations have taken on extremely complex shapes so as to be positioned within existing vehicle bodywork. The complex contour required of the filler neck pipe has also created a problem in the mounting of the vapor recovery vent tube.
In view of the above the purpose of this invention is to provide a unique mandrel assembly that facilitates the manufacture of elastomeric hose-type filler neck pipes having complex molded, multi-curved configurations and vent tubes vulcanized internally within the filler neck hose bore.